


Gun Point

by Candyheart6



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Cops, Doctors, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Forced, Fucking, Hospital, In front of everyone, Legs spread out, Lesbian, Nurses, Pain, Screaming, Shame, cum, gun point, loud moaning, pussy licking, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Leanne and her team didn't realise that while waiting for a helicopter to arrive. Their day would turn into a horrible and terrifying moments of their lives which they would always remember.





	Gun Point

**Author's Note:**

> I love Code Black, I can't wait for season 3 to air on April 25th 2018!  
> I watched the entire Code Black TV show about 2 or 3 times this year and I can't seem to get enough of it, I just love that show!!!!   
> Hopefully we would see some HOT and STEAMY moments with LEANNE and ETHAN!!!  
> I just want them together already, they are so made for each other.<3  
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY! :)

It was 8pm on a Saturday evening. The hospital was busy like always. Leanne Rorish was outside the Angels Memorial Hospital along with Jesse known as Mama, Christa, Nao and Ethan waiting for a helicopter to arrive with a child. When the helicopter arrived, it wasn't a child who was in there, it was 5 men with big guns. They just jumped out of the helicopter as soon as they landed on the ground. They grabbed Leanne Rorish and took her inside the hospital.

Everyone was worried and scared, especially Ethan who was scared and worried for leanne . All he felt like doing was to grab Leanne and give her a big hug and kiss and, tell her everything would be fine. The 5 men took Leanne Rorish to the center of the room. Everyone was screaming and stopped what they were doing. They all moved as far away from them as possible. And some people and doctors/ nurses who were lucky enough got away from the hospital. There were only 50 people left in the whole hospital. And the doctors/nurses who were left behind were Leanne, Ethan, Nao, Heather, Mario, Angus, Jesse, Malaya, Rollie, Campbell, Christa, Elliot and Ed. They were all terrified of what was going to happen next, so they all remained quiet.

Leanne Rorish was scared the most as the men were grabbing her. She was too scared to say anything, so she just remained quiet. The 5 men dropped her on the floor and ordered her to take her clothes off. She refused at first, and one of the men with a gun shot Elliot, as he was the closet person to him. As soon as Elliot was shot, everyone was terrified. They wanted to help Elliot, but the 5 men didn't allow them to. So Leanne Rorish tried to help but instead of shooting Leanne, one of the men just hit her on the face with the gun. She cried in pain, so she did as she was told. She took all her clothes off in front of everyone. And those colleagues that respected her a lot turned around.

Leanne Rorish was embarrassed and couldn't believe she was doing this. She was crying in pain. The men ordered her to lie down on the floor, which she did. And then they forced Malaya, Christa, Nao, and Heather to take their clothes off as well which they did. They ordered those women to have sex in front of everyone and to enjoy it. And to scream and moan loudly if they don't then then the 5 men would shoot them all.

Leanne layed on the floor and closed her eyes in shame and embarrassment. While Malaya dropped down and spread Leanne's legs wide open. She bent down and before Malaya licked Leanne's pussy, she apologised and then licked her out. Which made Leanne moan loudly, saying "FUCK .... MMMMMMMM.....ME!" She tried to hold it in but she couldn't. As soon as Ethan heard that moan he got turned on and it was hard for him to hide it. Everyone seen that he was turned on. And Ethan was embarrassed, but he couldn't help it. The way Leanne moaned, the way her legs are spread out, the way her chest has turned red. It almost made him cum just there in front of everyone. He just wished that it was just him and Leanne there. And he was the one that was fucking her and licking her and making her scream and cum. But this wasn't the place or the time to think like that especially if they are all at gun point. And his friends are fucking each other.

Christa and Heather were fucking each other. Heather sucked Christa's nipples hard which made her scream loudly. Nao kissed Leanne on the mouth, while Malaya was eating her out. And at that moment the cops arrived. They broke the door which was locked and came in. Immediately all the women stopped what they were doing and, grabbed their clothes and tried to cover themselves.

Ethan came by Leanne and gave her a big warm blanket to cover herself with better. Angus, Rollie, Campbell and the other men all gave the women blankets to wrap themselves with. They all comforted them and moved them as far away from the 5 men. The cops shot all 5 men as they didn't listen to what they were told. The cops arrested them and took them to the police station. Leanne Rorish cried into Ethan's shoulder and kept on comforting her till she stopped crying. He then took her to home afterwards. And together they tried to get over their trauma they all have experienced. So Ethan decided on watching a comedy movie which would hopefully make Leanne laugh and forget about the frightening moments they had not so long ago. They made some food and watched the movie in her living room. She laughed and smiled which made Ethan smile and his heart skip a beat, he could listen to her laugh all day.


End file.
